


Of Wraiths and Wolves

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasty/Fable AU, Gen, M/M, Revenant Gabriel Reyes, There's a smattering of a lot of background canon characters, This is fluff, Werewolf Jack Morrison, and a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: When the World was Wilder, Terrible things crawled and stalked the dark. When the World was Older, they simply found a new way to haunt the shadowed places glittering lights could not find.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020





	Of Wraiths and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grovestep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/gifts).



> This is my Fall Exchange Piece for Dash-Grovestep, I hope you like it!

When the world was younger, it was wilder and more merciless then one could imagine.  
Beasts crawled through the dark and the mud and the shadows, they winged through the air and made ripples in deep dark fast bottom current streams. They stalked the edges of the day and were feared. The gleam of eyes and teeth could send any human into a panic for we were not alone in that dark.

-

Then by some miracle, the world changed.  
Some of those creatures came crawling out of the shadows into the light. Either for love, money, or for justice; tired of being hunted for simply existing. Some of them still remain in the dark mind you, in old forgotten places, but enough walk beside the world of humans that they know better what exists alongside them. Some of them became popular even, taking positions of power and authority. A few became stars, living in the spotlight and shiny glittering flashes of the cameras.

Jack Morrison, Strike Commander, Super Soldier and Hero of the Omnic War… Purebred Werewolf. 

Jack Morrison with his husky blue eyes and golden hair and easy smile was a picture of warmth. So many would be shocked to learn that this paragon of ideals was indeed not human, but a purebred hunter. It wasn’t a secret but Overwatch wasn’t exactly crowing it from the rooftops either. Being a purebred had certain perks for Jack, such as changing at will and not being stuck to the moons cycles. The infamous wolf temper was cooled too thank god. There are other bonuses as well, none that Jack would ever tell a living soul about. 

Private and special.  
Then the world changes again, for better or for worse Jack couldn’t really tell anymore. It was his, and that is what mattered.  
\--

Gabriels claws slowly slide along Jack’s long scarred muzzle. Hearing him huffing in his sleep as thick triangle ears flick side to side, listening even in dreams for the first sign of threat. The huge body sprawled over his radiates heat for the Wraith. Making him feel almost alive again as the heavy heart thuds against his chest and fills him with a sense of peace. Reaching slowly to scratch behind one of said ears as red and black eyes regard the gorgeous wolf over him.

Perhaps it should be said, that infamous wolf rage had been tempered once. 

Getting a building dropped on him had ruined some of that control. Pain and the ache of loss had sent the wolf into a spiral. Gabriel had a hard time recovering enough memory to seek his soul bond out. Wolves such as Jack mated for life. There were no exceptions, once truly bonded to another their life was tied to the other. Gabriel had berated Jack for it once that he was human and Jack being wolf would live longer. 

Jack had only kissed him then and smiled,” It’s not a life worth living without you Gabi.” 

Rolling them both over as Gabriel cursed even further. Silenced only by more kisses and gentle touches. 

Now he’s not human, not anymore. Moira had done something. Even they were unsure what exactly they’d managed to draw out of Gabriel’s remains and into the world of the living. The fae woman had simply blinked at him once and touched one of his hands as he struggled to control it as he was first driven to life and pulled together from smoke and mist,” I could not lose another that was dear to me.”

He cursed her then. He cursed her often. He cursed everything, only driven by the urge for flesh and revenge. Tearing a bloody swath through the world at the beck and call of Talon, Moira’s pained face meeting him every time he returned from a mission wild eyed and snarling. Her hands were gentle and careful in their treatment. He wished it was not so as he pieced together the missing parts under Talon’s nose. Moira playing the part of loyal mad scientist while giving Gabriel the weapons to find himself and one day escape. 

How often had he met this beautiful wolf in combat without knowing why he was driven to find him and him alone? 

Thumb dragging under a closed eye on the white fur of his cheek. Getting a huff and a turn so that the snout can be buried further under Gabriel’s chin. It makes the wraith laugh ever so softly and stroke over the big broad forehead, between the wedge of his ears. He lives for this moment now.  
Letting the memories of vicious furious battles between wolf and ghost that flitted over roof tops and through alleys slowly slip away from ink dark claws. How it would take them further and further from their allies and enemies alike as they were constantly circling each other. Jack had called himself Hati chasing the moon, chasing Gabriel’s shadow, maddened with the urge to devour Gabriel whole. Chasing the vestiges of the scent of his mate and wanting answers so badly it ruined all reason. Gabriel, then Reaper, constantly seeking the warmth of the wolf to feel the life blood slip through his claws and through his teeth because he wanted to feel him fall apart. The urge getting worse and worse until one day it all fell apart and came together. 

Jack finally flinging his mask away and staring at the shifting shadows and solid parts of the wraith’s face. Blue eyes going wide and horrified and yet something like hope as that raspy hoarse voice came out of the long heavy muzzle full of sharp teeth,” …Gabi?” Clawed paw like hands cupping his face and it makes him forget to fight. The warmth and calloused of the pads on the fingers makes something stop and restart again in his chest. 

Like a light in the dark, the blue eyes seem to pierce through the last of the haze he had fought so hard against. 

It had not been easy. Ana had been his most vocal dissenter. Suspicious and wary, the Lioness would rather see him locked in a box for the safety of others. Even Mercy wanted to lock him up, even if only for a little bit. It was the younger newer members that refused it the first time Jack brought him back to their base. Gabriel clinging to his back as a dark fog, nervous and still hurting from all the memories that seemed to jumble out without the last block to hold them away. 

Winston wary but not ready to put anyone in a cage, even Gabriel. He knew what it was like to live, even for a short time, in cages. 

He was watched closely instead, monitored extensively, missions were few and far between until he was rattling at the edges. Prepared to give it up and return to Talon if only to eat when Jack had taken him away from the base and the two had found a weapon smuggling ring. 

Gabriel had been prepared for a fight when he returned. D.Va had merely popped her gum and winked as the half cat demon girl with her two tails curling in amusement rolled her eyes at Jack and him trying to slink through the door,” And I thought it was my job to sneak out at night. Get back to your room boys. I’ve got watch tonight.” 

Jack had chuckled at her and the two had stumbled back into their room still laughing. 

It seemed to stop. The worry and the suspicion, even with Gabe’s unusual dietary needs there were always means of getting it, always someone in the world committing a heinous act. Even Moira had been forgiven in time once they split from Talon. 

He grunts when a paw squeezes his hip,” You think too loud.” The rough voice vibrates into his throat and a tongue follows the words. Gently laving over his jaw as the blue eyes slowly wink open, squinting at first in the last twilight sunshine. 

Gabriel flicking his nose before turning to naught but mist and ghosting from under Jack to make the wolf grunt as he falls the few inches to the bed. Laughing quietly at the whining,” Come on you big fluff ball. The party is tonight. We promised we’d show up.” 

Jack’s glower could melt steel but Gabriel is immune as he forms legs enough he can walk to the closet and tug out the heavy leather collar he’d been working on in his spare time and the Harness with the handle,” Besides. You promised you’d wear this for me.”

Wiggling them at the wolf who props his cheek in his paw like palm. Long tail sweeping slowly over the sheets as he pouts,” Are you really going to dress me up as an ESA? I mean seriously Gabe. I will look ridiculous. Can’t I go I dunno, with a muzzle and a spiked collar and I can play rabid?”

“ You did that for our first Halloween party when Overwatch was started. And don’t make me play the pornstache card.” The Wraith tuts, baring sharp teeth at his mate in amusement as a few extra eyes open along his shoulders, extra mouths that leer along his spine and ribs,” Come on you big baby its one night and Lucio heard me talk about it. He thinks it’s a cute idea. He told Baptiste who started speculating at actual ESA shifters and Were animals for PTSD.” 

It was a little weird but nice to be supported. 

Jack only groaning because he can. Gabe knows that his mate will do it, his scent shifting over to proud and pleased at Gabriel’s teasing. Slinking off the bed, the big white were pads over with a sigh,” Fine…but you owe me. Maybe that corset sometime?” 

Puppy eyes on an old wolf should look ridiculous, especially over a maw that scarred with the fur growing in strange whorls and knots no matter how much he groomed him. To Gabe it’s endearing, stroking the fluff of his cheeks after settling the leather aside,” Alright you big lug, you wear this. And I’ll put the corset on tonight…after the party.” 

Kissing his snout gently as Jack pumps his fist and settles to let Gabriel slide the harness over his shoulders and around his belly. Adjusting the straps and helping Jack fit it against his fur without chafing or yanking anything sensitive. That done Gabriel reaches for his own costume, if it could even be called that. 

The t-shirt is some pre-crisis band, the slightly too tight jeans with the straps and studs, heavy boots with spikes and a leather jacket. Concentrating on his appearance in a mirror he drags his claws through his hair, lengthening his bangs into curls and ‘shearing’ the sides. Letting the mass absorb into his skin until he has an under cut. Dark hair streaked with white, burn like scars twisting his mouth on one side. Not quite able to stop the extra eye that opens occasionally above or below the two he was meant to have. 

He looks like an aged out punk rocker. Just what he wanted to look like to be fair. 

Dark claws catching the handle of Jack’s harness as he huffs,” Alright. Let’s go give the Kids a fright and show them how costumes are really done.” 

“ Gabe I don’t think ‘well adjusted member of society’ counts as a costume.” The wolf watches him amused, even on all fours he’s nearly shoulder height to his lover. 

Gabe jostles the handle gently,” Oi. Don’t ruin my fun. I think its god damn hilarious.” 

It really is funny too. Entering the room the party is being held in heads whip around at the sight of Gabriel Reyes, the infamous Reaper, in the equivalent of street fashion. Good street fashion even. Tracer zipping over with a squeal at the sight, latching onto his arm for a moment before she flits away from Jack laughing about not bothering the service wolfs so no hugs. 

Gabi rolling his four eyes as Jack huffs a laugh.

Nudging him with his arm lightly,” See? People like it.” 

The night is less wild then it was in their youth. No spooky stories, no wild dares or bets. Its down right tame even with simple foods that others have made by hand or bought at the last minute, McCree is talking with the Eagle winged Fareeha in the corner. By what he can hear the two are reminiscing about the old parties as well. What they were allowed to participate in at least. 

Gabriel observing everyone having fun, talking, laughing… living.

Zarya, the great Polar Bear of Russia, was trying to impress little Mei who giggled at all of her flexing. 

Gabriel slowly continues to makes his rounds of the party with Jack who walks apace with him. The two find it easy to move in tandem together. Gabriel actually takes a lot of comfort in the handle in his fingers and the warm body pressed to his side. A reminder that Jack really is there, that he loves him. By the time the food is mostly gone, apples have been bobbed for and a horror movie pub quiz has been won by one Miss Hana Song, who is apparently a connoisseur of all things horror, the party starts to break apart. People begin drifting to their rooms or other places to continue socializing. 

Gabriel is tired enough that he gives Jack a look who nods. The two old soldiers making their good-byes before retreating. 

They don’t head back to their room. Slowly drifting out of the base into the woods that surround it with Gabriel less leading and more following Jack by the hold on his harness. The two move in silence as they walk. Gabriel’s faux breathing nearly stopped now that there are less living to be bothered by his unmoving chest. It’s an old habit really, one that doesn’t hurt him to mimic. One of the many things he does to put others at ease. 

There are few to no cases of Revenants and Wraiths ever successfully returning to their lives before their death. 

Only alive as long as their business is unfinished, only able to cling to that blood thirsty need for revenge. 

Yet here he is.

Jack noses his shoulder and the tension that had pulled at his jaw and eases. Turning as Jack gives him a gentle wolf smile. A light lick on his cheek. Gabriel kisses the side of his muzzle in return. Rubbing his cheek on the top of his head to make the wolf growl with delight. 

No matter. 

Whether he disappears tomorrow, or fifty years or a hundred years in the future… So long as he has his mate by his side he will not fear it. Not now, not anymore. They will always come back to each other. 

Not even death could part them. The two disappearing into the trees to enjoy their late night walk.

-

There are stories, of when the world was younger. 

The things that walk in the shadows and the mists and haunt the evil places of the world.  
There are stories now of the world in its modern bright glittering façade, where the lights do not always reach and people cannot cry for help. There are things that live there, moving among the people, bright eyed and sharp toothed. If you ask for help ardently enough they might even come to you. 

These beings move together always, side by side in an elegant dance of bloodshed to avenge those the world forgets or cannot protect. 

They slip into existence and out again. Always following one another like sun and moon. 

But who believes in ghost stories and fairy tales anyways? 

finite


End file.
